La diversión en la magia y lo sobrenatural
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Saito nunca hablo mucho de su pasado, y me refiero a SU pasado, no a como es su mundo, eso nunca lo hablo, nadie se dio cuenta de esto, no pensaron mucho en eso pues por lo que contaba el chico creían que tenia una vida feliz. O que equivocados estaban. - Esto es una alteración a la historia de Familiar Zero, ojala les gust
1. Chapter 1

Estaba oscuro…No podía ver nada… ¿Acaso finalmente murió? Se alguna manera sentía que estaba vivo.

Se preguntaba como era posible que este vivo después de ser asesinado por ese ejercito de mas de 70,000. ¿Era imposible verdad?

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de que su entorno paso de borroso a claro miro a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque.

¿Cómo siquiera llego a un bosque? Estaba en un prado a punto de morir. Pero sus preguntas serian respondidas, mas pronto de lo que el cree.

Después de verificar que estaba vivo, de nuevo, y también que efectivamente estaba en un bosque, suspiro y decidió pararse cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo eran sus manos.

Aunque seria mejor llamarlas ¿Patas?

Miro sus patas con detenimiento tenia un pelaje blanco corto, apenas perceptible, cuando miro sus patas suspiro.

Ahora ESO explica como demonios estaba vivo.

Justo cuando se estaba olvidando de eso, simplemente maravilloso.

En vez caminar comenzó a levitar, muy en su interior estaba feliz de no haber olvidado como funcionaba este cuerpo.

Bueno sea como sea, miro su pata, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia las runas de Gandarlf, ¿Eso significa que era libre?

No sabia como sentirse, primero ¿Seguía en ese mundo mágico?, Voló hacia arriba, sobrepasando los arboles, y logro ver el cielo nocturno.

Vio dos lunas, una azul y una rosa, suspiro, si, seguía en el mundo mágico.

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba, era bueno que siguiera en el mundo mágico, después de todo, en su mundo seria una masacre que lo vieran así.

Olvidando todo lo anterior se adentro de nuevo al bosque, voló entre los arboles, ya no era un familiar, y tampoco humano, por lo tanto no sabia que pasaría si lo vieran en su, por mucho que lo doliera, verdadera forma.

Tal vez esto sea divertido, después de todo la gente de este mundo no sabe de otra cosa que la magia de los cuatro elementos y la del vacio.

No saben que hay mas poderes en el mundo.

Ojojojo Esto será divertido.

Sonriendo felinamente, voló riéndose entre dientes en el bosque.

...

Siesta estaba llorando en su cama, en la habitación que tuvo desde que llego a trabajar en la academia.

¡Oh Fundador! ¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¡Si no le hubiera dado esa poción a Saito el seguiría aquí!

Y también hizo sufrir a Miss Valliere, no era desconocido que ella amaba a Saito.

Así como ella.

Suspiro entre sus sollozos, de repente recordó las muchas veces en las que Saito fue amable con ella.

Quiso llorar mas, pero se contuvo.

El no querría verla así, el siempre fue fuerte, incluso en su peor momento, ella seguiría su ejemplo.

Sin mas se levanto de la cama, y se miro al espejo.

Seria mejor, mas fuerte. ¡Por Saito!

…

Louise estaba llorando en su cama después de discutir con sus hermanas, bueno la discusión con su hermana Eleonore.

Después de echarlas, lloro en su cama mirando la flor que Saito le compro, estaba marchita.

Así como ella.

Ella recordó todo lo que paso con Saito, y se lamento profundamente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido amable con el desde el principio? Probablemente, un amor sincero.

Pero ahora, jamás ocurriría, Saito estaba muerto, y su hermana quería que tuviera otro familiar.

No quería uno nuevo, ¿Qué pasa si terminaba como Saito? No podría soportarlo.

Miro la flor marchita y recordó la razón de Saito por luchar y morir.

Fue para que ella viviera.

Si el quería que viviera no podía estar pasándosela encerrada llorando ¿No?

Saito NO querría eso.

Con determinación, se limpio las lagrimas y puso con delicadeza la botella en la mesita al lado de su cama, le dio una ultima mirada y camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con sus hermanas que la miraron, la rubia se veía arrepentida por lo que dijo antes y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la menor se adelanto.

Pero lo que dijo las sorprendió.

Louise: Hermana Eleonore, creo que seria bueno tener otro familiar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Las dos hermanas la miraron en estado de shock, pero luego asintieron sin saber que mas decir.

Muy en su interior Louise pensó "Saito, espero que me perdones"

…

Abrió sus ojos azules mirando las estrellas, miro a los lados y suspiro.

-Creí haber escuchado algo –se encogió de hombros- Bueno –se recostó en las hojas del árbol y durmió sin ningún problema en el mundo-

Lo que no sabia es que mañana empezaban los problemas.

Esta criatura… ¿Tendrá conexión con Saito? De ser así entonces ¿Quién es? O ¿Qué es?


	2. Chapter 2

Siesta estaba caminando por el bosque con destino al rio, creo que es obvio porque.

Estaba pensando en los rumores que escucho, Miss Vaillere al parecer convoco a un nuevo familiar, y esta vez no fue un humano.

Lo que convoco fue a un lobo blanco con alas negras, una criatura increíblemente poderosa el Draco-Lobo. Pero no lo hizo sola, siguió un ritual que dijo su padre.

Aun estaba algo molesta con Louise por convocar un familiar tan rápido después de lo de Saito, eso, para ella, demuestra que nunca lo quiso.

Pero bueno supongo que no puede culparla ¿No?

-Auch! –escucho el grito de alguien de por ahí-

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, esa voz…Le sonaba familiar, pero no podía ser posible… ¿Verdad?

Metió ese pensamiento en lo mas profundo de su mente y se dirigió al sonido, cuando llego al lugar se sorprendió por lo que veía.

Frente a ella había una criatura con pelaje blanco tan puro como la nieve, su cuerpo era como de un conejo, pero sus orejas y cola eran de gato, y su cola terminaba con un ovalo.

Pero lo que la sorprendió eran sus ojos, esos ojos jamás los olvidaría.

Siesta: S-Saito..? –murmuro bajo pero la criatura la escucho-

El volteo a mirar a los ojos y ahí reconoció mejor sus ojos, y mas que reacciono a su nombre….. ¿Pero como?

Siesta: Sa-Saito... ¿Qué te paso? –dijo acercándose lentamente a el por si no la recordaba-

La criatura simplemente la miro fijamente y ahí Siesta pudo ver que estaba herido en la pierna.

Siesta: Saito o no, voy a ayudarte –se acerco apresuradamente a el y lo recogió con cuidado de no tocar su pierna-

Corrió hacia la casa donde se quedaban las criadas, Jessica y Scarron estaban de visita así que les diría a ellos después de la criatura no sabia que le harían a la pobre criatura que tenia sus sospechas de quien era.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa y corrió a su habitación, agarro vendas y pociones para sanar a la criatura, le roció la poción, que chillo un poco por el ardor pero luego se calmo, luego le puso el vendaje y ya estaba listo.

Siesta: Ya esta…-miro fijamente a la criatura y esta hizo lo mismo- ¿Saito? –dijo pero la criatura no respondió- Escucha….No se si eres tu, o si me recuerdas, pero déjame decirte que te ayudare cuanto pueda –dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero la criatura no cambio su exprecion- Ahora tendría que buscar un libro para ver que criatura eres…-dijo pensativa, se paro de la cama y camino hacia la puerta-

Salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que la criatura la seguía mientras levitaba.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Jessica y Scarron.

Jessica: Hola Siesta! ¿Cómo has….-se quedo muda al igual que Scarron-

Siesta: ¿Por qué se quedan mudos? –dijo confundida-

Jessica: Siesta ¿Qué es esa criatura detrás tuyo? –apuntando detrás de ella-

Ella volteo y vio a la criatura extraña mirándola fijamente mientras levitaba quieto.

Siesta: ¿Qu-Que haces aquí? –negó con la cabeza- No importa, aun tengo que buscar información de ti

Jessica: ¿Dónde la encontraste? –pregunto mientras se acercaba-

Siesta: cuando fui al bosque estaba herida y la sane –apuntando al vendaje en la pierna de la criatura-

Jessica: ya veo ibas a buscar que criatura es –dijo pensativa- Haber creo que el libro de "Criaturas de Halkajinia" Estaba por aquí –dijo buscando en un librero hasta que agarro un libro grueso y viejo del estante- Aquí esta, veamos que eres –dijo mirando a la criatura-

Estuvieron buscando durante una hora en todo el libro hasta que finalmente encontraron una imagen de la misma criatura que veían.

Siesta: ¡Es esa! –apuntando a la imagen-

Jessica: tienes razón, veamos como se llama tu especie –dijo y comenzó a leer la información- "Maullido, criatura con basto poder mágico, capaz de transferir su magia a otro usuarios, también siente la pureza de las criaturas, poco se conoce de esta criatura ya que cada vez que alguien la ve desaparece sin dejar rastro"

Cuando escucharon la poca información fue suficiente para dejarlos en shock.

Jessica: O Fundador…-dijo en shock y miro a Siesta- Siesta…!Este Maullido debió ver tu pureza y quiere quedarse contigo! ¡Tal vez hasta pueda transferirte sus poderes! –dijo eufórica con Scarron apoyándola-

Siesta: Ehh N-No creo –tartamudeo por lo poderoso que era "Saito"-

Sin embargo nadie noto la cara de curiosidad del "Maullido".

- _Vaya así que así que "Maullido" ¿EH? Esto puede ser mas interesante de lo que creí….Y tal vez pueda ayudar a Siesta_..-pensó sonriendo enormemente-

No se dio cuenta de que Jessica y Scarron estaban inclinándose ante el y una Siesta con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Solo se dio cuenta cuando Jessica empezó a hablar.

Jessica: Oh gran y poderoso Maullido, te pedimos que bendigas a nuestro sobrina con tus grandiosos poderes, te lo rogamos –dijo inclinándose con Scarron-

Ahí eso lo hizo mirarlos fijamente y luego miro a Siesta y asintió.

Jessica y Scarron agradecieron al gran Fundador por que su sobrina iba a tener poderes mágicos. Y Siesta estaba con la boca abierta.

De pronto el "Maullido" Se acerco a ella y estiro sus patas juntos Siesta entendió este gesto.

Siesta: ¿Quieres que lo haga? –dijo y el asintió-

Ella puso sus manos juntas y las estiro, el "Maullido" puso sus dos patas juntas y cerro los ojos de pronto Siesta también los cerro y cuando los abrió se encontraba flotando en un lugar tan brillante y colorido como el arcoíris. El Maullido estaba frente de ella.

-Hola Siesta –dijo una voz que reconoció-

Siesta: Sa-Saito –volteo a los lados hasta que su mirada paro al Maullido- ¿En verdad…Eres tu..? –dijo sin creer lo que veía-

Saito: -riendo entre dientes- Si soy yo, es una larga historia, pero digamos que yo soy así desde hace mucho tiempo

Siesta: P-Pero…Dijiste que eras de otro mundo –tartamudeo cuando el se acerco-

Saito: Y no mentí, los humanos de mi mundo me hicieron esto –dijo y Siesta Jadeo- No pienses mucho en eso es una historia para otro día, ahora deberías prepararte –dijo seriamente haciendo confundir a Siesta-

Siesta: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿En verdad me vas a transferir tus poderes?

Saito: -rie- No realmente, activare los tuyos –dijo haciendo confundir mas a Siesta-

Siesta: Yo tengo poderes? –dijo mirando sus manos-

Saito: Todos los humanos tienen poderes la cuestión es activarlos, o alguien te los activa o lo haces tu mismo, en tu caso yo los activare, por eso prepárate te sentirás rara –dijo y puso sus patas juntos y un aura dorada lo rodeo-

De pronto el entorno de Siesta se estaba moviendo, ¡Alrededor de ella! Justo cuando creyó que paro el entorno entro en ella literalmente ENTRO, pero no le dolió, se sintió raro, como dijo Saito, pero increíblemente bien, estaba tan relajada y maravillada que apenas escucho a Saito.

Saito: Ahora Siesta Cierra los ojos –inmediatamente ella cerro los ojos- Cuando te diga la señal abre los ojos –después de unos momentos- AHORA

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba en la misma posición que antes, Jessica y Scarron mirándola.

Jessica: Estas bien? Te fuiste por unos minutos –dijo preocupada-

Ella miro sus manos y vio como Saito, ahora estaba segura de que esa criatura era el, la miraba con una sonrisa.

Siesta: E-Estos bien…-dijo aun mirando sus manos- Pero…Como controlo la magia? –dijo mirando a Saito-

Saito: Yo te enseñare –dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, al menos Jessica y Scarron- Tomara tiempo pero créeme vale la pena

Siesta: ¡Bien! ¿Cuándo comenzamos? –dijo con estrellas en sus ojos-

Saito: en este instante


End file.
